Pirates of the Caribbean: The Princess of the Sea
by woahMANGOS
Summary: Jack tells Will and Elizabeth of his past: the only woman he ever loved, the child he had to give up, and the death of Bootstrap Bill Turner.
1. The Girl He Left Behind

Summary: Jack tells Will and Elizabeth of his past: the only woman he ever loved, the child he had to give up, and the death of Bootstrap Bill Turner.

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Princess of the Sea**

By: **myguyorli**

The sun was beating down on his face as he looked out onto the horizon. The Pearl was approaching Port Royale and Jack had a troubled look in his eye. He knew what he had to do. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it.

"Jack, we'll soon arrive."

"Yes, I know, boy." Will Turner gave the captain a strange look. Something was troubling the man; something, but he didn't know what that something was.

"Jack, you're planning something. Why are we returning to Port Royale? You are a wanted man and there are still people searching for Elizabeth. Is there something you want?" Will was worried. Was Jack planning a surprise attack to get back at the royal navy for trying to hang him?

"You will know in time, boy," Jack said, almost in a whisper.

The ship approached the port. Its captain emerged and walked slowly to the port keeper.

"That'll be a shilling, sir. Do I know you?"

"No, I'm sure you don't. Here's ten shillings and ye don't let 'er get a scratch."

"Yes, sir. Name... oh, never mind that. Won't be necessary, Captain—er..."

"Captain Smith; er Smithy if ye like." This was Jack Sparrow's famous line, but today it didn't show his usual enthusiasm.

_Meanwhile_

"Jack's hiding something. I know that look he had earlier. He has a plan. He's looking for something."

"Will, maybe he's just getting someone for the crew. It can't be anything horrible. You know him. Jack's a good man," Elizabeth said sweetly, placing her hand on her belly.

"Well, if it is something bad I don't want you to worry, dear. He'll have to be careful what kinds of trouble he gets us into. We have a little one to look after." He, too, placed his hand on her belly.

Jack looked up. He could use some rum and the swinging sign above was pulling at him. _Shackleton Pub_ was small but cheerful. The warm candlelit area inside was far from crowded with people.

"May, I get you something, sir?" Jack looked up. The sweet voice sounded familiar but when he saw the face he felt like he knew the girl. His hand rose uncontrollably and caressed her face.

"Emily," he whispered. The girl backed away. Her eyes revealed a question, but her face remained blank, emotionless.

"That was my mother's name."

There was a time of emptiness and silence between them... and then Jack spoke up.

"Meet me outside tonight."

"How do I know to trust you, pirate?"

"Do you not want to know the truth?" Jack left without another word. He trusted the girl would do as he had said. For the girl, he knew, was the one he had been looking for.

A girl in a black cloak emerged from the pub a few hours later.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Lilly."

"And your surname?"

"My father's name was Sparrow. Captain Sparrow."

Jack smiled. She was more beautiful than the tiny baby he had left on the island eighteen years before.

_To be continued..._

Author's Note:

This is my first Fan Fiction. Stay tuned to find out what happens!


	2. Her Father Was Jack Sparrow

**Ch. 2**

"We'll set sail tonight. We must leave while it is dark or we could get caught." Jack sounded serious; a great contrast from his usual self.

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean Shackleton might come after me." Lilly looked anxiously down at the ground. What was she to do? She longed for adventure, freedom. Now she had a chance to escape and she didn't want to take it.

"Just come with me," Jack said, smiling hopefully at the girl. He paused. A strange look came over his face, but Lilly could not tell if it was sadness or anger.

"Shackleton did you say?"

"Yes. He's the pub owner… terrible man. Dreadful really. He has a son too… friend of mine." Lilly desperately wanted to know how this mysterious man was linked to her mother, her past, but she could not gather the courage to go with him. What would happen? What would it be like out at sea?

_Meanwhile_

"I am going to find Jack. I'll be back soon." Will reached over to kiss Elizabeth, but she pulled away.

"I've been thinking. What if Jack really is planning something? I'm worried, Will." Elizabeth stared out the window into the darkness of the night. Though she usually thought the fog that engulfed the island was romantic, tonight it seemed gloomy. She felt like something bad was going to happen.

**TWO YEARS BEFORE**

(Woman is speaking in a rushed, anxious voice)

"Will, take her. Take Lily. Keep her safe." The room was blurry. The woman in front of him seemed so familiar. She handed him the baby and quickly kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you. Now go. Run." The woman gently pushed Will out of the room before two pirates entered and dragged her up to the deck of the ship. Will followed, trying desperately to keep out of site. He held the sleeping baby in his arms, hoping and praying she wouldn't wake up. Then he saw it moving towards him; the heat pressing on his face. The fire was huge and he could hear the sound of the burning ship. All of a sudden a hand gripped his shoulder…

Will awoke in a cold sweat. Elizabeth's hand was on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

_Now_

"But I can't leave him!" Lily tried desperately to convince Jack to bring Ben, Shackleton's son, along on the voyage.

"It's torture for him. His father works him to the bone."

"It would be too difficult. If we took just you we would be able to get away, but with the two of you we could easily be found out. They'd hang me. They'd hang the crew. I can't risk that."

"You're a pirate. I'm sure you've risked your life before." He looked at her and he could see it in her eyes. She loved that boy, and she wouldn't dare leave him behind.

"Alright, but we have to be careful." A smile came over Lily's face.

"I have an idea. Stay here." She went inside the pub.

"Lily, where have you been? You know father doesn't allow us to leave for that long." Ben had a fresh bruise on his forehead; just another of his father's doings. Lily reached up to touch it, but Ben backed away.

"It's nothing," he said.

"It's not nothing. We have to get out of here. We have to make a life for ourselves. You promised that when I turned eighteen we would marry. You said we would leave; you would find a way. I turned eighteen six months ago, Ben, and_ I_ have found us a way out. We leave tonight. Come with me."

"But father-"

"But nothing. Come on." Ben followed her outside where Jack stood waiting. He was sitting on the ground sharpening a knife when they came out.

"So this is Ben. Pleased to meet you." Jack reached out his hand. The boy grabbed it and shook it, but he had a suspicious look on his face.

"What's your name?"

"Captain Smith."

"Nice to meet you, Captain." Just then Ben grasped his head in pain.

"Ben? What's wrong? I told you it wasn't nothing."

"Come on. We have to get you two out of here before we get caught." Jack grabbed both of them by the arms and ran for the dock.

"Jack, you're back!" Elizabeth rushed to the group of people boarding the ship.

"Are you alright?" she asked Ben. "That bruise doesn't look too good. Let me fix that up for you." She sat him down while Will asked Jack some questions.

"Her name is Lily. Her father was Jack Sparrow," Jack said. Will looked at him suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you, Lily." Just then Will remembered a dream he had had just two years before. He remembered the name, the face. Was this the woman in his dream?

_To be continued…_


	3. A New Baby And A Lie Revealed

As he crept across the hall to the door of the room Lilly was staying in Ben noticed how dark it really was. When he reached the door he didn't bother to nock, too afraid he would wake the others. Jack was on deck, but the rest were sound asleep down below. In the light from the small window he could see Lilly's face. He crept closer to her and was startled when she turned over, rustling the sheets.

He sat down next to her on the bed.

She looked up at him.

"Ben?"

"Sorry… I was just leaving."

"No. Don't go. Lay down."

He lay down next to her and listened to her breathing. It was quiet and steady. She was falling asleep and soon he did the same.

The next morning, Jack came down to get some sleep while the rest of the crew managed things on deck. He took a peek into Lilly's door, which stood ajar. He smiled. The scene almost looked like a painting; Lilly's head was resting on Ben's shoulder.

A scream and the sound of feet clambering down the stairs woke the two. When they opened their eyes Jack was gone.

"What's going on?" Lilly whispered, getting out of bed.

"I don't know."

On deck Elizabeth screamed as the crew tried to ease her pain. The baby was on its way. Will sat with his head in his hands, too nervous to help.

When they finally managed to deliver the screaming baby Elizabeth was motionless. Will ran to her side, scared to death and praying she would wake up.

She never did.

The first few days were difficult. Will mostly stayed in his room. He wanted nothing to do with the baby.

Lilly took quickly to the motherly role, and by the sixth day Will had finally gone back to working on deck. Ben helped Lilly bathe and feed the baby every day, and Jack took the job of playing with the baby.

Will opened the door of the extra room, now a nursery for Daniel. It was the name Elizabeth had chosen.

He reached into the crib and picked up the baby. Supporting his head, Will looked into the baby's eyes. They were opened wide with wonder and curiosity. He had the same eyes as Elizabeth. For the first time he rocked the baby in his arms as it drifted off to sleep.

Lilly walked in a few minutes later and Will quickly placed the baby back in its crib and rushed up to the deck.

Ben walked in and placed his hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"It's a start," he sighed. Lilly nodded and began to undress the baby for a bath.

Jack found Will crying in the dining quarters a few hours later and sat down next to him.

"It's difficult and we all know you are going through a lot, but, Will, you're going to have to be a father sometime."

"I can't believe you're saying that to me. You abandoned your daughter. You've had plenty of time to tell Lilly the truth. When she finally finds out, she's going to hate you."

Lilly, listening from outside the door, dropped to the floor. How could she have been so stupid? Jack Smith… he was her father.

Jack, hearing her fall, ran to the door.

"Lilly, I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

Lilly ran to her room.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. A Friend For Daniel

Lilly stared at her reflection in the cracked mirror on the wall and placed her hand on her belly. It seemed to grow more every day and she knew it would soon be obvious. She had to tell someone… she had to tell Jack. They had become closer in the past few weeks. She remembered the day, three weeks ago, when they had landed on Port Ruby. Jack had walked with her on the shore, telling her everything. He didn't leave out a single detail, which she didn't like at times. Every few minutes he would stop and give her a sympathetic smile and ask if she wanted him to go on. They had kept talking until the sun started to creep up over the green waves on the horizon. She remembered looking into his eyes and for the first time feeling like she was home.

A few days later they set sail again, headed for a small island where Jack had heard he would be able to get some supplies and meet up with an old friend. It would take a month to get there.

"Jack," she said, coming into the room where he sat, reading a book. From where she stood she couldn't make out the gold lettering on the cover. She just saw that it was a small, leather-bound book, worn with age. He didn't seem to be reading it, but more to be absorbing its contents with his piercing, but warm eyes. He stared at the page as if it were a person speaking to him in a foreign tongue.

She was still shaking when she sat down in the chair across the room from him.

"Yes?" He kept his eyes on the book, but his facial expression changed to one of interest.

"I think there's something I need to tell you."

"You think? Well, do you or don't you?"

"I do… I need to tell you something." She traced the lines in the wood of the armrest with her finger and sighed.

"Well, what is it?" Jack gently placed the book on a small table open to the page he was on. There was a short silence between them. Lilly stared at Jack until she started to cry. She held her head in her hands and could feel her whole body shaking. Jack walked over to her and held her. He was a little confused. _Why are women always crying?_ he thought to himself.

3 Months Earlier 

Lilly smiled as Ben rolled over in the bed.

"That was nice," she whispered. He touched her cheek and let his hand move down slowly to her shoulder and then to her chest. She looked at his face, the only thing she could see in the darkness of the night. It was the first time she felt comfortable enough to let him do that… and she liked it.

Now 

"You wanted to tell me something?"

Lilly looked up at Jack. She had stopped crying, but her body was still a little shaky. She was scared to death of the future. Would she end up like Elizabeth? Would it worry Will when he found out?

"I'm going to have a baby," she said. Her voice was hoarse. She didn't even recognize it. She relaxed a little when she saw that a smile was slowly making its way across Jack's face.

"Another little'n," he sighed.

"Do you think Will will be upset?"

"Don't worry about ol' Will, Lilly. He'll be all right. How is Ben taking it?"

Lilly didn't have to say anything. Jack knew the answer.  
"You have to tell him."

"I know."

"He's up on deck. I'll go get him if you want to –"

"No."

Jack seemed surprised.

"Jack, he doesn't even want to marry me. He isn't ready."

"Lilly, he loves you. You know that. Please tell him. I'll go get him."

Lilly nodded, but couldn't help wondering if she would be able to take care of this baby.

When Ben entered the room a few minutes later, Lilly blurted the news. Ben seemed a little anxious, but not wanting to stress Lilly he forced a smile. He really was happy.

"We're going to be parents?" he looked into her eyes and noticed that they held the same brave spirit that Jack's did. He wasn't surprised when he found out weeks ago that Jack was Lilly's father.

By the end of the day everyone knew about Lilly's pregnancy, except for Will. Lilly wanted to be the one to tell him.

The moon's reflection was broken up into hundreds of tiny shards on the rippling surface of the water. Jack, as always stayed up to keep the ship on course while the rest of the crew got some sleep below deck. Will was standing, watching the water and holding Daniel. Both of them loved the feeling of the wind on their faces.

Lilly walked up and touched Daniel's hand. Daniel looked at her. For a baby he seemed so alert. He knew what was going on at all times.

"He looks more like you every day." She smiled at Will.

"I'd say he looks more like Elizabeth." Will didn't smile back.  
"I know you miss her," Lilly said taking the baby and motioning for Will to sit down. "Wouldn't it be nice for Daniel to have someone to play with?" Will immediately knew what she was about to tell him. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"You going to have one?" he asked.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful, Lilly." Will gave a weak smile and stood up. Will was about to take the baby when Lilly said, "Relax. I need the practice."

"He has been fussy lately." Will seemed concerned. If Lilly was pregnant she needed to get her rest.  
"Don't worry. Get some sleep. I'll put him to bed."


	5. The Letter

Lilly awoke to the sound of gunfire. She immediately shot out of bed and ran up to the deck. Another ship was attacking the pearl.

Suddenly, a hand clapped over her mouth. She tried to scream. Ben pulled her under some stairs.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Just stay here. Be quiet and if anyone tries to hurt you use this." He handed her one of Jack's guns and kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes of waiting Will grabbed her hand and pulled her out from under the stairs.

"Everything's okay. Just some mangy thieves." Will started collecting weapons that were still clutched in the hands of the dead bodies strewn everywhere.

After he was done he helped the crew push the bodies into the water. Lilly watched the empty ship bobbing in the water about fifty yards away. Ben came up behind her and hugged her.

"Quite a scare." He smiled and ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

"Is everyone okay?" Lilly was still shaken up from the whole ordeal.

"Jack got a little nick, but everything will be all right." Ben said, trying to comfort Elizabeth, but as he spoke some of the crewmates were frantically trying to stop the bleeding of Jack's gunshot wound to the chest. One of them rushed up to Will and told him something. Will face turned white and he ran below deck. It was then that Lilly knew something was wrong.

"No, Lilly. Stay here." Ben grabbed her arm just as she attempted to run down the stairs.

"What happened? And don't lie to me, Ben."

"He got shot in the chest. I think those men… I think they were friends of my father. They knew who Jack was. They tried to kill him."

"Is he… is he dead?" Lilly was about to cry.

"I don't think so. It's pretty bad, but you know him. He'll be better soon. Until then we're in charge of keeping up the ship."

"I have to go see him."

"You can, but not now… you have to wait."

Lilly nodded. She knew Ben didn't want her to be worried, but when he tried to reassure her, telling her Jack was strong and that he would be fine, she felt he was trying to convince himself too.

The next evening she finally got to see Jack. To her surprise he was sitting up in bed and reading the book she had seen him reading just days before.

"I thought… they said you were… but you're sitting up and…"

"Nothing stops ol' Jack." He chuckled and put down the book. "I used some of your mother's old magic. She made this stuff… drink it and it cures everything. Well, it _helps _cure everything." He held up a bottle of green liquid. It looked disgusting, but he insisted it was delicious.

"What is that book you're always reading?" She asked, attempting to read the title. She found that the words were so faded that it was impossible.

"It's a book I found at Port Ruby. They talk about my father in it."

"I thought you didn't have a father." She smiled at him.

"I did… once. Here, you interested?" He handed her the book.

LATER

Lilly was sitting on the end of her bed, reading about the battle at Port Ruby when something fell out of the book – a letter. She started to read it.

_Dear Samantha,_

_I received word from The Ruby today. Red Sparrow was killed. I will be returning home shortly._

_Your Husband,_

_Joshua Turner_

The next day Lilly showed the letter to Jack. The memories rushed into his head like the water he thrived in. Each detail, each painful memory started to come back to him.


End file.
